


day twenty

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, boss!Aomine, secretary!Kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking his boss wasn't apart of the plan when he first got this job, but you don't hear him complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twenty

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: au & authority kink

What the they were doing was irresponsible, childish, risky, and not to mention downright insane to be fucking your co-worker on a biweekly basis. Except it didn't really matter since Mr. Aomine was the boss and Mr. Kagami the innocent little secretary that just followed his orders. And after a month of dropping hints about their sexualities, socializing at company dinners, and coincidentally meeting at the gym to play one-on-one with each other, it just happened. 

It wasn't like it he tripped, fell, and landed on his dick happened. More like it just happened on a quiet Friday when the redhead brought Mr. Aomine the papers he asked for from the printer room. Somewhere along the conversation he got told to drop his pants and bend over his desk and he was never one to not follow orders so it happened. And it continued to happen for last couple of months. Handjobs, blowjobs, both of them fucking each other across the cherry wood desk in Daiki's office or even the couch situated by the window with a great view of the city. 

It hadn't really occurred to him till he started fucking the taller man, but Taiga had a thing for people with positions in authority. Daiki was the absolute boss, boss of their company thanks to his father passing away right around the same time he graduated from his university. Of course it necessarily wasn't a good thing, but it gave the bluenette money and a title others would probably die for. He was a young bachelor, rolling in millions since he practically built his father's company up from the brink of destruction. 

And Taiga thought that was hot. Not really the inheritance and stuff, but the fact that someone like him would be interested in someone like him. Kagami Taiga who gave up on university to go to a culinary school in which he was too good for so he quit that. And by the good graces of God, he was still connected to his old high school friend Tetsuya who was a good friend of Daiki's that landed him the secretary job. Bringing the boss papers, coffee, logging his meetings, and accepting his calls were a nuisance at first till he got use to it. And he got use to seeing Daiki's annoyingly hot face and chiseled body that looked drool worthy in a suit and tie every time he had to deliver something to him personally. 

Even now his face looked absolutely perfect framed by his tan thighs while he sucked his dick pretty much into next week, three of his thick fingers working its way in and out of him. Not to mention he was clad in a dress shirt and tie. Still completely looking like the boss he was while he had him shaking like a leaf and moaning like he hasn't been touched in months. 

Taiga had to place his left hand over his mouth, another guttural moan threatening to spill from his lips. He nearly released it when there was a firm press against his prostate, shocks of pleasure going straight to the cock in Daiki's mouth. He shook his head before the grip on his blue hair tightened, pulling his head up. The dick fell from his mouth once it was fully pulled off, he made sure to make the most obnoxious sound as possible before it left his lips. 

His fingers didn't stop while he smirked up at him. His blue eyes deep enough to fall into and probably drown, but in a sexy way. "I thought you said you could last longer than seven minutes? It's only been four, so now you owe me two blowjobs, a coffee, and a lunch date." 

The redhead groaned, his left hand leaving his face to rest across his chest. "Shut up, I really thought I could. Besides you own this place, you should be buying me those things." 

"I'm the one who's paying you so technically I am," he mumbled while rolling the condom over his erection, "I just rather watch you pull out your wallet instead of me." 

"You're such a jackass," Taiga sighed, Daiki's cock filling him up in all the right places. 

He hooked his arms under the redhead's calves, sinking himself in until he was balls deep. "This jackass is also your boss. And. Don't. You. Forget. It." he said with each pointed thrust of his hips. 

He only moaned in confirmation, titling his head back on the desk while he gripped the base of his cock. The taller man's thrusts in the beginning set the pace for the rest of the fucking, messy terse snaps of his hips over and over as his dick filled the redhead up repeatedly. It went on like for minutes until Taiga finally lost his resolve, his fingers releasing the base of his erection to tug at, jerking it at the same vigorous pace in which he was getting pounded. 

Daiki noticed, giving him his trademark asshole smirk before he drove his hips at a pace faster than his previous speed. The redhead was too focused on stroking his cock that he didn't cover his mouth, his moans and harsh breaths filling the room along side the taller man's and the desk rocking beneath them. 

It's when Taiga opened his eyes to meet his gaze he lost it. That predatory look in his blue eyes that screamed authority had his cum spurting on his stomach and chest. His cock was still twitching in his palm when the bluenette's hips stilled mid thrust, spitting out a curse while his dick throbbed inside him. 

After the thrums of his orgasm left him, he pulled out of the redhead. Tossing the used condom in the waste bin under his desk before he slumped against Taiga, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Daiki pulled away after he got too lazy to keep his head up, opting to press his forehead into his shoulder. 

His eyes narrowed while he shoved at the taller man. "Get off of me, I have a job to do in twenty minutes." 

"Tell my secretary to put you on a break in twenty minutes then," he mumbled into his wrinkled dress shirt. 

"I am the secretary!" 

"Oh. In that case, clean up and get to work." 

He rolled his crimson while wiping the cum off his torso and buttoning up his shirt. Daiki was definitely still a jackass. Who also signed his checks, which was why he went back to work as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> i might expand on this au in the future.... 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
